


Steve and the Modern Slang

by Saccharine_Ghosts



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Steve Rogers Imagine, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Ghosts/pseuds/Saccharine_Ghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief imagine about you and the first Avenger on his night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve and the Modern Slang

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the reader is gender neutral. Guys, gals, and non-binary pals welcome!

“Guess who?” There was a pair of strong arms snaking around your waist and a set of lips pressing to the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. “Hmm.” you put a finger to your lips, faking your best exaggerated wondering face. “Maybe it’s the love of my life, the hottest man on earth… Tony Stark?” 

You spun around, only to be met by the face of your handsome 6’2” boyfriend, looking very un-amused. “Haha, Y/N, very funny.” You giggled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, “Hi, Steve. How was work today?” He snuck another kiss from you and embraced you a little tighter, smirking against your lips. “You know how much I love working with the Avengers, you know, saving the world never gets old.” You laughed at him pulling away, he whined a little. “Oh you poor soul.” He pouted, sliding into the island seats in the kitchen, waiting for you to poor yourself a glass of water. “What’s the plan for tonight, Babe?” You asked, leaning over the island counter whilst taking a sip from your glass. “… Movies?” the blond replied hesitantly. You knew that Steve had always appreciated the little things in life. Since you had met him, you’d overcome a lot, it was you that had adjusted him to the modern setting completely, and it had sure taken a lot of work. It started off as just a job at SHEILD, you had been working there for a year or two but had climbed the ladder pretty fast, you were high on Tony’s list, so you were immediately the first one to receive the offer of rehabilitating Steve. Within the short time that you had together, both of you were smitten pretty fast, and had become good friends. Within two months, he had moved into your small apartment.

He was constantly coming home with new bruises and scrapes and cuts that needed stitches, and it seemed like nobody ever thought of Steve when they were fighting. Nobody ever saw his truly human side but you. You felt lucky that he had chosen you to be the one to show his mortal side to, and one day in the midst of you pouring antiseptic on a deep gash on his shoulder, you both just broke down. He kissed you so softly, considering he was so strong, but he was very gentle. That night, no words were exchanged except for soft ‘I love you.’s and unintelligible whispers that were lost in the sheets of Steve’s bed and the pillows. 

You settled down with your tea, and Steve’s coffee just how he liked it, and nestled into the couch, leaning into him, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “What were you thinking?” You switched on the TV, “We could scroll Netflix for a bit and just pick whatever’s good?” Steve just nodded as the red and black logo screen loaded in. He giggled a little, making you look over. “Isn’t this what the kids these days call, what is it, Netflix and Chill?” You shut your eyes, face palming a little at your gorgeous, naïve, gorgeous boyfriend. “Oh Steve, Honey, no. That’s not what that means.” He recoiled a little bit at your blunt words, “That just made me feel ten years older.” You smiled a cheeky smile at him and pecked him on the cheek, picking a b-list horror movie from the selection on Netflix. “One day you’ll know all the modern slang,” You said, patting him on the back. You couldn’t believe that right at this moment, you were spending the night with the First Avenger who doubled as your beautiful boyfriend.


End file.
